


Satsuki Shows How Pigs Are Made

by Shinso_Royalty



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon X OC - Freeform, F/F, Futanari, One Shot, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, leg lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinso_Royalty/pseuds/Shinso_Royalty
Summary: Satsuki Kiriyuin is left to babysit. Her patience only lasts so long before she reverts to her brutal nature, as a leader.Inspired by hentai.
Relationships: Kiryuuin Satsuki/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Satsuki Shows How Pigs Are Made

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration link down below. I hope you enjoy loli's getting brutally fucked into obedience.

Satsuki was not a happy woman. After the defeat of her mother and the clothing, a part of many acts to regain faith in the people and prove her good will, Satsuki did favors for townsmen here and there. She did her part to help rebuild the city, dismantle the school system, and encourage a government system to return. But she never imagined she’d be stuck babysitting a grade schooler. And worse off, it was a blond, blue eyed girl who Satsuki deemed more annoying than Mankoshoku. Of course, she wouldn’t say such outloud. But her good natured smile began to crack as she sat upon a couch watching little Mitsuki run in circles and destroy her property.

“Hey, Lady Satsuki, watch this!” Said Rin, as she somehow managed to climb up the wall of Satsuki’s living room, aiming to go for the chandelure. A sight which frightened Satsuki, wondering if the child was suicidal. 

“Listen up you little brat! Get down from there this instant, thats an order!” Satsuki stood up, shouting her booming voice as she was used to commanding a legion. Rin on the other hand only giggled and believed Satsuki was playing along. Satsuki on the other hand began rushing over, only stopping for a moment to ask. “Wait, how are you climbing up my wall anyway?...” 

And true to the wacky antics her world was plagued with, the realization of this question made Rin fall, only landinging on Satsuki to break her fall as they both fell to the floor. The small quake made the room shake a little, causing a vase or two to shatter. Rin laughed, having the time of her life. Satsuki sighed, wondering if she made the right choice agreeing to babysit for a working mother and father. ‘Surely there were others in town better equipped for this’ Satsuki thought to herself, as her stern gaze stared at the ceiling above. Rin began moving off of Satsuki, as a hand brushed against Satsuki’s leg, leaving the Lady shivering at the sudden touch to something close between.

That was when she realized, she could restore order to her home, the same way she restored order to her school. Satsuki stood up, and spoke.

“Alright, Rin. Since you can’t seem to sit still, and choose to wreck my things like a pig running from a farmer, how about I show you how pigs are made?” 

“Ooh! I love pigs! Aren’t they the cutest little fatties?”

Satsuki nodded in agreement, as she walked out of the room, beckoning Rin to follow behind. A shift through corridors here and there, lead the two to a room as big as an apartment living room. It was neat and tidy, as if cleaned anytime someone even breathes a little too hard in there. Satsuki gave word to her staff to prepare a bath and a meal to be ready for the two within an hour or so. Shutting the door behind her as a servant nodded and walked off.

Rin looked around the room in awe, running and spinning around it with her arms outstretched just to take in how much space the room had. Rather care about how many occupants could live there, she more so wondered how many farm animals she could fit alongside pigs. Leaving her unaware as Satsuki began removing her clothes. 

Satsuki was as disgruntled as ever. But upon that brush with fate in the living room, she realized it wasn’t the noise that bugged her, it was the lack of sexual activity in a long time. Being someone of high prestige, coupled with her former role as a leader made her unapproachable then and now. Even if she approached another person for relief, the air of respect placed on her name would have her refused at the risk of sullying it. Despite her lack of care now that the threats to the world were long gone.

“Strip.”

Satsuki’s single word brought Rin’s attention back on her. Giving her a look at Satsuki’s large breasts, chiseled abs, and something Rin was sure wasn’t supposed to be there. A cock, and a rather large one at that. She couldn’t count the inches, but if asked Satsuki would have said well over ten. And right at its peeled skin tip, it oozed out a while liquid that proved her to be pent up and frustrated. Being as innocent as ever, Rin didn’t question things. Only removing her clothes as demanded, and asking. 

“Thanks for letting me play in your room Lady Satsuki! Are you going to show me how pigs are made like you said you would?” Those were the last words Rin spoke before disaster struck. Those words alone were enough to make Satsuki squirt out a little cum, landing between herself and Rin. 

Next thing either of them knew, Satsuki was roughly pounding at the little girl's ass. Satsuki held Rin in a full nelson, while Satsuki bent herself over, her large body masking Rin’s as her cock stretched out the annoying girl's asshole. Rin gritted her teeth, while staring off into space, trying to process the situation. Satsuki on the other hand felt her burning passion swell up with each thrust. She was having the time of her life, and decided she wanted to make this girl hers. She shouted all sorts of things, Rin didn’t understand. Things like “I’m going to breed you!” or “Squeeze harder you little cunt!” 

Rin squeaked with each clap of thighs at her ass cheeks. She shuttered with each passing inch leaving her body only to reenter. Satsuki relentlessly fucked her for hours, even shouting at the butlers and maids to go away whenever they knocked to check on the two. Rin’s ass began turning red, and the constant pressure ended up making her squirt out cum herself eventually. Almost simultaneously Satsuki let out a grunt, feeling her balls swell up ass he fired her own gallon of cum into the grade schoolers ass, squeezing her body tightly close so that there was no chance for her dick to slide out.

The semen on the other hand fired out in bursts. Satsuki even for a second felt herself channeling the power of a Kamui from her own body as she filled the girl up, fully finished rearranging her organs.

“Ffffuck! You bitch! You’re drinking it all! Ugh!” Satsuki still remained. Even after both their expressions dulled, and both needed rest, Satsuki did not let Rin off of her dick. Not until Satsuki was sure she was bred, like the pig she is.

Another thirty minutes passed. Both took their baths and went down for dinner. Satsuki was surprised to see Rin eating quietly, seeing that the girl was fully exhausted and almost falling asleep at the table. Finishing her food herself, Satsuki decided to take the girl along back to her room. Figuring they’d share it for the night. Rin happily crawled into Satsuki’s bed and flopped onto her stomach. Letting out a sigh of relief as she was finally allowed to rest.

That was until Satsuki came into the room, with a pair of pajamas and a pig ear hair piece for Rin, much to her awe as she quickly got changed. 

When all was said and done, Satsuki lied onto her bed, bringing Rin up with her. Rin was lifted, and turned into a sixty nine position with Satsuki, as the older woman mounted the little girl on her dick, mouth first. She pushed her head down to take in every inch, then threw a blanket over them both. That was going to be Rin’s sleeping position anytime she was babysat by Satsuki, and unfortunately for her, her parents were busy near daily. 

Rin could barely breathe, but managed. Pounding against the sleeping Satsuki’s leg to be let up led to no response. And trying to lift herself up, and let the cock out her mouth for air, made Satsuki’s sleeping body respond by lifting a leg, dropping it on the child's head to keep her pushed down to the base. Her nose would be well crushed between Satsuki’s balls, for longer periods each time she showed signs of attempted escape. Eventually easing up slightly so she could breathe, and eventually sleep as cum would be shot directly into her stomach once every few hours. Satsuki meant it when she said she’d turn the girl into a pig. Her pig.

**Author's Note:**

> https://chan.sankakucomplex.com/post/show/18595386
> 
> There's the inspiration.  
> Depending on how well this goes I may made another more original Kill La Kill storyline based on Mako defeating Ryuko and taking frustration out on her in front of the entire audience. Depends on if anyone wants to read that though.


End file.
